


Instant Human

by Amemait



Category: House M.D.
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is polite to his coffee girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Human

House is polite to his coffee girls.

They're cheerful and happy to see him. They think his cane is cool. They didn't ask any questions when he started asking for four bagels in the morning beyond "would you like those toasted?" and "any toppings?"

After a while, they just stopped asking questions, and just grabbed the bagels they knew he would want.

He says please and thank you.

They smile and hand him the coffee he wants.

He pays and he leaves, he never tips, he never smiles, except in the usual sarcastic manner that he gives to newbies who have not learnt how precisely to cater to his wants yet.

The newbies learn to fear that smile.

They give him coffee and they give him food. They call him sir. They bow to his every whim.

They don't argue with him, or ask him strange questions that require actual thought on his part.

House hates his coffee girls.


End file.
